


Let's Play a Game

by Lazy_Creativity



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Abel too beautiful, F/M, Had to do it, I like embarassing guys & turning it into a maybe romance scene, curiousity didn't kill the cat this time, why no one thought of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Creativity/pseuds/Lazy_Creativity
Summary: Esther had a curiosity. A curiosity that no man wanted a woman to have. Unfortunately for Abel, she knew exactly what to do to get it to happen.





	Let's Play a Game

Near the center of Rome, a nun and priest sit in one of the outdoor tables of a cafe taking in the bustling streets and soft colored flowers. A calm moment of pastries and tea full of 13 spoonfuls of sugar before the hectic life of a Vatican soldier and vampire hunters began. Esther sips carefully using the cup to hide her glances towards her companion.

Abel is across from her; a worn out book creased between his fingers. Eyelashes almost touching his cheeks, hiding winter blue. Silver fringe framing his face as his ponytail cascades down his shoulder. A sun-ray lightly glints off some strands. His strong yet soft-edge features loose; back slouching in relaxation rather than on purpose. He’s definitely a beautiful man that makes simplicity so grand.

However, that isn’t what she’s focusing on; constant observations making his looks normal. No, it’s a more humorous route that her mind wanders. A wonder that has been drifting in her thoughts for a few days now. Today, she plans to fulfill them.

“Hey, Father Nightroad. Do you know how to play chess?”

Surprised, he peers up at her. Cup down, hands encompass her face as she leans forward smiling. He shows his own and nods.

“Yes, I do. The Professor and I like to play whenever there’s free time.”

“Well, I have a set in my room. I could go get it and we could play it in a spare room. Would that be ok?”

His face lights up as it furiously bobs. His excitement leaving him unaware of her sly grin.

They march back to the Church. Conversation is small yet fulfilling. When arriving, she asks him to wait in Rm 203, while getting the board.

Locating the set in her closet, she slides her hand across the glossy yet worn surface. Images of Bishop Laura and their games enters her mind causing a sad smile. She hopes even more great memories occur with it in time.

Strolling back, the ginger and Father immediately start playing. Space is left in comfortable silence for concentration.

A few minutes in, with only a couple pieces off the board, she set her plan in motion. Their game not stopping once.

“Hey, Father. Why don’t we spice up this game?”

Silver eyebrows flick up in question yet continues his strategy calmly.

“How would we do that, Miss Esther?”

“Well, I thought there could be a reward for the winner that the loser has to do. Your turn.”

It didn’t deter him still having the same calm and calculating aura.

“That sounds interesting. Ok then, if I win, you have to pay for my tea with no complaint.”

Her face twists in disgust at the thought of that gooey mess. He just grins a sly one waiting for her turn to finish. He’s loosening up a bit. A facade slowly breaking, which makes her happy. Seeing him truly relax, it gave her a kind of satisfaction that only he could give. A plus to her original goal.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You love that drink more than actual food.”

“Can’t say no to that! So, what would you have me do if you win?”

Esther’s lips turn up from his indication of her losing yet twists back to pout to appear as if she’s focusing really hard. The young lady knew exactly what she desires but wants to seem like she just thought of this setup. To add more effect, she allows a piece to be taken that didn’t mess up her strategy. He greedily steals it with triumph, none the wiser. She pretends to sulk some more.

“I don’t know yet. Maybe I’ll have an idea after I win.”

Pink lips form a smirk as her blue eyes stare defiantly at his winter ones. Abel chuckles at her confidence.

The game carries on, taking longer than either one expects. The red-headed nun is becoming worried.

‘I might not win if this is kept up. What can I do~??’

An idea pops up which she immediately uses.

“Hey, Father. I now know what I want.”

“Is that so?”

The priest may seem nonchalant; however, he’s having a hard time preventing her attacks. She bobs her head, and with a giant smile, she peeks at him.

“Yes! If I win, you have to let me apply makeup on your face. No complaints!”

It startles him enough to move a piece in her favor than his. Her plan works; his mind is too befuddled, while his face took a vibrant red hue.

“M-m-miss Esther!! How can you ask such a thing?!”

She continues her innocent grin, ignoring his outburst.

“If you want to indulge in your gluttony, then I’ll indulge in my curiosity.”

“Curiosity??”

His mind fills with questions upon questions, hardly paying attention to the game that will decide his fate. Outward appearance only showing grumpiness rather than his inward confusion. An evil aura behind her makes the nun’s grin less inviting.

The match is coming to a close with Esther winning by an inch. Abel, out of his moment of indecision, is fighting with everything he had. Manly pride more on the line than free tea. Closer and closer, it ends.

“Checkmate!!”

Hands whoosh into the air out of joy. Her silver-haired companion grunting in frustration. Her hands went back down to her chest as a light-hearted sigh escapes her lips. Happy that she actually won and won’t have to buy that disgusting drink for the rest of her life. He sustains his grumbles as his forehead bangs on the table.

“Hehehe~ It seems I won, Father Nightroad!”

Silence.

“Umm… Father Nightroad?”

His head still laid on the table, close to unmoving. Hair hiding his expression leaving her unknown to his current state. The ginger knows he would be mad. What man would like to be treated like a girl? But her curiosity won over, and he did have a chance to stop her.

“Father? You~ ok?”

Moving towards him, she pulls a stand of silver to get a reaction. Instantaneously, he stood straight startling her to jump back and immediately run away. Luckily, she’s able to catch him in time.

“Hey! You can’t just run away!”

“Miss Esther. There are some things I’m willing to do, either for missions or daily life. Putting makeup on is NOT one of them.”

“But you lost!!”

“I promised nothing!”

Both stare the other down not willing to give up.

Few more seconds past before Esther peers down in defeat; a pout tainting her features. She let go of his Cossack, which he takes as surrender. Quickly reaching the door, he can turn the handle before hearing a loud ‘THUNK.’

Over his shoulder, his young companion sits win the exact position he did. A depressive cloud hovering over her.

Hating to leave her like this, he turns back. Standing by her chair, he hangs over her to which she moves away not wanting to face him. Comically, he puffs his cheeks.

“Really, Miss Esther. All this because I don’t want to do what you want. Forgive me for protecting my pride for once.”

She ‘humphs’ still not looking at him.

“It’s not just about that; it’s the unfairness. If you had won and I did your disappearing act, you would chase me down and whine about it until I give in. I would have to spend the rest of my life buying you tea!”

Abel nervously looks away while rubbing his neck, knowing full well that he would do that.

“All I want is to satisfy my curiosity. A mere hour of your time. Just a little amount of makeup on your face to see in my private quarters. But noo~ You won’t let me.”

The cloud darkens as she whispers out, ‘I can’t even do all those intricate designs, so it won’t be overdone.’

The priest couldn’t help wavering in his decision. He really didn’t want that goop on his face, yet she had a point. It would be simple and short; an hour at most and no one would know. His eye twitches in indecision.

Finally, after a few seconds, he drops his head into his hands and groans.

“Ok. Ok! I’ll… I’ll do it.”

She twists her head not so convinced by his surrender.

“You’re not lying to me, are you?”

“No, unfortunately, I’m not.”

“So you’re agreeing?”

“Yes.”

“I would believe you if you say it.”

The Father takes a deep breath. Face peeking between fingers appearing quite angry.

“Yes. I’m allowing you to put makeup on me.”

His voice went from an angry scowl to a painful whisper, discomfort clearly shows. Esther’s surprised by his expression, different from his goofy or sad ones. Rather than scare her though, she just gives a breathy laugh.

The nun proceeds to drag him to her room. Groaning follows but he allows her to do so without a fight, ignoring the pep in her step. While pushing him through her door, she instructs him to wash his face and hang his cassock.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to get the stuff from an acquaintance.”

He freezes. She sighs.

“I’ll tell her that I’m practicing for future missions.”

He, begrudgingly, continues to the bathroom.

Coming back, she found her companion sitting on the bed, face dripping, and his priest garb sprawl on the covers.

‘Really? Such a child.’

His little grumbles don’t damper her mood. Esther just collects his robe, while reaching for a spare towel. Gently, she pats his face dry to keep him comfortable. She, also, clips back his long fringe getting it out the way. The tension is leaving his shoulders until seeing the bag of makeup come to view. Each brush, powder, and lipstick scanned with disdain. The ginger could only chuckle at his antics.

She went straight for the light brown eye shadow; his skin already flawless and clean. Peering up, she fully takes in his expression, which is the grumpiest, most unamused face possible. Another laughing fit ensues making it harder to start.

“Come on, Father Nightroad. Let me apply this properly, so we can be done quicker.”

Continuing, Esther pats the powder on his eyelids occasionally asking if it hurts. He always answers with an inexpressive ‘yes,’ which she takes as lying thus pulls his cheek. Calm permits the room.

After a while, Abel began observing his partner. Through his eyelashes, he notices how soft her features are. Her silky red tresses hanging around her heart-shaped face that’s beginning to mature. Her eyelashes tint the same color contrasting with her irises. They are such a unique color: a deep blue with a light source in them like sunlight shining through stained glass.

Shoulders twitch in hearing a melody.

The young woman is humming a song; a soft and long one but too focused on her task to realize. Her gentle smile another indicator of how relaxed she is.

‘So there is something good about this whole mess.’

A sigh in relief escapes her lips quite happy with the soft light brown smokey look. His winter blues popping out.

The process is slow and gentle, only using feather touches to keep him comfortable. Lucky for him, she isn’t applying mascara or even the curler. There’s no point in adding emphasis to full lashes or tainting his silver color with goopy black.

Finish with his eyes, the ginger picks out a lipstick called ‘bare pink:’ a nude color with a small hint of pink. She didn’t want to go all out since his eyes were already simply bold, just wanting a pinch of hue, enough to be there yet not so comical. Also, she didn’t want him feeling any more silly than he already does. If he’s going to have this on might as well be done correctly.

She rummages through the bushes in search of the right one. Sighing in frustration, pale fingers hunt again.

“Is something wrong, Miss Esther?”

Red strands bounce in response.

“I’m trying to find a brush to apply the lipstick. It doesn’t seem to be in here.”

He stares at her question not understanding the dilemma.

“I’m not an expert on this stuff, but I’m sure you don’t need one.”

“I know, but I suck at applying it the normal way. Somehow, my hands turn childlike and make a huge mess. It’s very embarrassing.”

Pity fills his features, and she’s tempted to slap him.

After one last go through, Esther gives up with a moan. Abel appears a bit happy at the thought of less makeup until…

“Guess I have to use my fingers.”

Head sinking down, he knew he isn’t getting out of it.

She opens the maquillage stick and smears a couple layers on her pinky.

It takes him a while to actually process what she’s planning until her finger goes to the corner of his lips. He jumps in surprise; however, the ginger is able to keep a hold on him.

“Don’t move, please. I don’t want to screw this up, and I’m sure you wouldn’t want this to continue any longer, right?”

The priest hum didn’t hold the emphasis it did before, too focused on the appendage on his lips. Feeling her move it smoothly across then proceed to do the same with the other side. All he could do was stare.

Her eyes are in intense concentration; teeth nipping her bottom lip.

He doesn’t know what to think, really. No one has touched him so intimately yet with such innocence. Lilith uses to, whether because of a busted lip or a tender kiss. The war ends that; a time no one wants to be near him except his siblings, which is a different feeling altogether.

Esther has seen his other form and felt the terror it ensues. Knowing that if he wants, she would be touching his fangs with only a few words and cause harm with the simplest of strokes. But here she’s putting makeup on his face, while merrily standing between his legs. A small smile gracing her lips as she hums.

It’s nice to not be feared. That someone stood by him willingly even when he loses his temper or shifting forms.

Delicate fingers leave his face with a sigh of triumphant. His eyes opened, not knowing when he closes them.

“There you go! I’m finished.”

Abel gives his own sigh of relief, though her blank stare confuses him.

“It’s such a strange feeling of being amazed yet equally mad at how good you look. I swear. Why can’t you be content with being a beautiful man?”

He’s facing his own contradiction of giving her an angry dirty look and appearing like a tomato at the compliment. It’s not every day someone bluntly calls him beautiful, especially when he thinks the opposite.

The young nun smiles cheekily as she unpins his hair. Seeing the full effect of silver strands encompassing his face as winter blue shine clear from the smoky brown, while lips seem fuller. He did indeed appear like a stunning woman, and there isn’t even a lot of makeup on him. She’s happy….

“We’re done, right? I can take this off now?”

“Sigh~ Yes, you big baby”

Before the wipes even reach his face, the door slams open. The Android priest stands there nonchalantly as he does with everything.

“Father Abel Nightroad and Sister Esther Blanchett, your assistance is needed. Proceed to Cardinal Caterina Sforza’s office at once.”

This causes the silver-haired priest to jump up and run out completely forgetting what is done to his face. Esther is too late in stopping; her arm uselessly thrust in front of her.

Sweat profusely falls from her face; the inevitable time of silence and anger in the future coming to mind. She knows full well that the Cardinal will make use of his now feminine looks for this upcoming mission.

“Uh-oh~”


End file.
